The Rising Sun
The Rising Sun, often known as just the tavern, is the local tavern near to Camelot castle. It is probably owned by Evoric, the innkeeper who runs it. History Cedric went in the Rising Sun to talk to one of the workers who uncovered the tomb of Cornelius Sigan, he gave him some money so he'd tell him where the keys to the vault were located. However, when Cedric directed his attention to two men who were looking at him, Cedric managed to get the money back from his pocket (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan). Halig stopped at the Rising Sun to eat, leaving Freya outside in her cage during a storm on the night she was discovered by Merlin and Gaius (later released by the former). During this, Merlin also used magic to knock the Rising Sun's wooden sign down on Halig's head so he and Freya could get away (''The Lady of the Lake''). It can be assumed someone put this sign back up, as it is returned to its proper place in later episodes. Gilli stayed at the Rising Sun during his short time in Camelot. He had to share his room with another guest, because that was the only way the innkeeper, Evoric, would give him a room key. Evoric also insisted on Gilli paying for his stay up front, assuming he would soon get himself killed, leaving his debt to the Rising Sun behind him. Merlin visited him there to return his father's ring and, later, to reveal his magic. They also parted on good terms, as friends, in the same room. Shaking hands and expressing hope that they would meet again someday when Camelot accepted those with magic. Gilli is last seen leaving the tavern and Camelot (''The Sorcerer's Shadow''). When Gaius was possessed by a Goblin, he decided to go to the tavern. This shocked Merlin, as Gaius never went to the Rising Sun. The possessed Gaius sat alone when he noticed a crowd cheering on two people arm wrestling. He used this as an opportunity to get lots of gold and placed bets on a match which he was able to swiftly win (Goblin's Gold). Merlin and Gwaine visited the travern when the latter was staying in Camelot. They were given the bill and realised they couldn’t afford to pay. Merlin then asked for the bill to be sent to Arthur instead who was very unimpressed and in return for paying the bill, Merlin and Gwaine had to polish the boots of the entire army (Gwaine). Although Gaius hasn't visited the Rising Sun in recent years, he was good friends with Evoric, who was cured of a fatal ailment by Alice. Merlin and Gaius went to the Rising Sun to question him, and Gaius took a look at the cure, which was enchanted. Gaius said to Merlin there was no magic involved so as to cover up Alice's involvement (Love in the Time of Dragons). After Julius Borden returned to Camelot, he stayed in the Rising Sun. Merlin visited him there to offer his help in finding the third piece of the Triskelion (Aithusa). Visits to the tavern were occasionally used as an excuse by Gaius to explain Merlin's frequent absences (Queen of Hearts, A Servant of Two Masters). Following Uther's death, Arthur assumed Merlin to be at the tavern several times when he was actually secretly on a mission. Appearances ;Series 2 :The Curse of Cornelius Sigan :The Lady of the Lake ;Series 3 :Goblin's Gold :Gwaine :Love in the Time of Dragons :Queen of Hearts :The Sorcerer's Shadow ;Series 4 :The Wicked Day :Aithusa :A Servant of Two Masters :The Secret Sharer :A Herald of the New Age ;Series 5 :The Hollow Queen :The Diamond of the Day: Part One Category:Locations Category:Recurring Locations Category:Series 2 Locations Category:Series 3 Locations Category:Series 4 Locations Category:Series 5 Locations